Você sabe que o ama!
by Juvis
Summary: - Tá, tá, tá... Eu o amo! - ah... É tão facil falar comigo mesma! - FINALMENTE - gritou a voz debaixo da minha cama e... ESPERA! -OH MEU MERLIN! MARLENE, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO DEBAIXO DA MINHA CAMA! ; ONE-SHOT ; POV Lily


- Estou doida para comer! - Reclamou Marlene, minha colega de dormitório. Também conhecida como a menina que conseguiu amarrar Sirius Black, ela é morena, não muito baixa e com cabelos um pouco abaixo do ombro, muito pretos.

- Pare de reclamar Lene - Todo dia é essa mesma ladainha, ela cansa de estudar e fica reclamando da fome, mas, ao sentarmos na mesa, ela começa a se agarrar com Sirius e se esquece de comer! - aposto que quando você vir o 'seu cachorrinho' isso vai mudar. – Completei, enfatizando o apelido que Sirius recebia das outras meninas. E quando falo em "outras meninas", me refiro, obviamente, ao fã clube de Sirius Black e Trasgo Potter.

- Não o chame assim, é ridículo. Coisa daquelas urubus cor-de-rosa... – ela rolou os olhos - Mas enfim, hoje eu estou realmente com fome – Dessa vez eu quem revirei os olhos para ela – E não revire os olhos! É verdade.

- Ok... - falei soltando um longo suspiro - Vamos logo. Mas, quer saber qual é a pior parte desse seu namoro com o cachorro? Até que eu gosto do Sirius, mas eu acabo tendo que ficar perto do Trasgo - Não sei, mas as vezes me parece perigoso ficar perto demais dele.

- Para de chamá-lo de trasgo, Lil! O Jay é legal. Se você desse uma chance para ele, iria perceber que-

- Não! Nunca! – a interrompi - Ele é muito convencido, prepotente e metido... – disse, cruzando os braços. E agora que eu o xinguei, chata da Marlene vai começar...

- Ah, mas admita que ele é o maior gato, e é muito gostoso - disse. Que menina chata! Quer apostar quanto que agora ela vai me mandar admitir que o amo? (o que, só para deixar claro, é uma calúnia. Eu não o amo.) - Admita que você o ama!

- Admitir que ama quem, Lils? - perguntou Sirius, chegando e abraçando a namorada por trás. - Mas o Jay é muito gato e muito gostoso e adoraria se você o amasse, quero dizer, se você admitisse, porque amar você ama! - disse afinando a voz e jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro.

- Six, não quero que mude de lado enquanto me namora. - reclamou Lene divertida. – Mas se quiser eu posso te ajudar a lembrar de quais as vantagens de ficar do lado certo... - Falou dando um beijo no pescoço do moreno com uma cara muito maliciosa e até um pouco marota.

- Lene, você tem que parar de andar com esses bobões! Até sua cara já está parecida com as que eles fazem. – eu disse, revirando os olhos. - Quer saber? Eu não tô com fome... Vou para o dormitório! - Informei já me virando

- Nem pensar, mocinha! Você vai jantar sim! - Lene largou o namorado, me parou e colocou as mãos na cintura, parecendo até a minha mãe!

Eu tenho de lembrá-la de que ela é um péssimo exemplo para me dizer se devo ou não comer?

- Nem adianta dizer que eu não sou uma boa pessoa para te falar isso. Mas eu juro que hoje eu irei comer. Então vamos. – Concluiu, me forçando a desistir da maravilhosa ideia de voltar e terminar de ler Lord of The Rings pelo resto da noite - Sirius! - Gritou ela quando o viu olhar para uma garota que acabara de passar por nós. Olhou com os olhos estreitos pra ele. Coitado, agora é a parte que ele fica de castigo... - Só por causa disso, toma! – Terminou, jogando sua mochila e livros nele. Eu ri e ela me seguiu, enquanto ele fazia uma cara indignada.

-Mas Lene! Eu acabei de sair do treino, estou exausto! - reclamou ele.

-Pare de reclamar, Pads - falou O jumento prepotente chegando e entrando conosco no salão principal. - Boa noite, meu lirio! - disse tentando pegar minha mão para dar um beijo nela.

-Nem comece, Potter. - disse cortando-o e me servindo de brócolis e outras coisas verdes que Tuney me fez começar a comer nas férias entre o segundo e o terceiro ano.

-Mas, Lils...

-Nem mais uma palavra, Potter! E já disse para não me chamar assim...

-Tudo bem... Er... Eu, meio que quero te dar uma coisa.

-O que é Potter? - falei sem muito interesse, até a porcaria do Brócolis é mais interessante que o bobão Potter... Já sei o que vou fazer hojé de noite! Atualizar minha lista de apelidos para o J... Potter.

-Eu queria te dar meu...

-Pau - completou Sirius parando de beijar Lene, o que o rendeu-lhe um tapa da namorada, outro meu, um olhar de desaprovação e um murro do Trasgo. Finalmente ele fez uma coisa que presta! Se bem que ele ganhou todos os campeonatos de quadribol, e teve aquela vez que ele ajudou a garotinha do primeiro ano que tinha dormido no salão principal, ele a carregou até o salão comunal só para ela não acordar e quando chegou lá pediu para Gabrielle, uma setimanista que ele super amigo, para a levá-la até sua cama... E teve aquela outra que ele... Para, Lily!

-Continue, Potter. - eu disse depois de ter, finalmente, conseguido sair de meus devaneios. Estava curiosa.

-Eu queria te _entregar _meu...- começou de novo, enfatizando a nova palavra mas mesmo assim não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-Coração! - Após o mesmo procedimento de tapas e murros Lene se recusou a voltar à sessão de beijos com Sirius e começou a comer, o que realmente me surpreendeu.

-Meu pomo! - disse apressado.

-Anh? - perguntei, o que diabos o pomo dele tem a ver com essa conversa?

-Ah meu Merlin, Lily! O presente dele _é _o pomo - disse Lene dando um tapa na propria testa - como você consegue se dar bem nas matérias? As vezes você é _tão _lerda... – Encarei-a severente. Como se _ela _tivesse alguma _moral _para falar de _lerdeza_. Pfff.

-Ah... Eu não quero seu pomo! – Respondi, me virando para olhar o Trasgo. - eu não quero _nada _que venha de você. – Rolei os olhos.

-Mas Lily...

-"Mas Lily" o caramba! Já disse que é Evans para você! Quero dizer, nem Evans! Se você pudesse parar de falar comigo seria bem melhor! - respondi, me levantando e indo em direção ao meu dormitório.

Ao chegar fui direto tomar um banho, não estava aguentando mais esse três. Entrei no banheiro levando comigo uma toalha, um short lilas com bolinhas roxas e uma blusa também roxa. Ao entrar em contato com a água quente vi meu corpo relaxar, isso sempre me acalmava, passei bons 15 minutos no banho e ao sair, já vestida, me joguei em minha cama.

_Ah! Tenho que terminar de ler o capítulo do livro!_

A preguiça não me permitiu levantar para procurar na mesinha de cabeceira, então procurei mesmo sem olhar, tentando adivinhar qual daqueles objetos era o meu livro. Tomara que Lene não tenha escondido-o hoje (às vezes ela se irrita dizendo que eu não vivo a vida e leio demais... Tsc!).

_Ok então, não é isso... Também não é minha caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Nem essa bolota... Espera, espera! "Bolota"?!_

Peguei a bolinha e trouxe mais para perto, me apoiando nos cotovelos para analisar melhor. Vai que é alguma pegadinha da Zonko's que Dorcas trouxe? Pois é, eu tenho uma amiga que é quase uma comparsa da quadrilha dos Marotos.

Desamarrei a fita vermelha que fechava o saquinho bege.

Um pomo de ouro? Mas que diabos um pomo faz na minha mes... Ah. _Potter._

- Potter estúpido! - Disse, um pouco irritada, mas ainda assim, tomando cuidado com o objeto.

-Você sabe que gostou, Evans! - falou uma voz... Procurei o dono dela pelo quarto mas não achei ninguém.

-Não, eu não gostei... Voz estúpida da minha cabeça... - respondi para quem quer que seja.

-Você sabe que o ama! - continuou a voz irritante.

-Eu?! - respondi indignada... Como alguém ou alguma coisa é capaz de falar uma calúnia dessa? - amar aquela coisa?! Aquele projeto de trasgo?! NUNCA! - voltei minha atenção para o pomo novamente e percebi que este não era como os do desenhos do Potter, nesse ao invés de ter escrito "JP" como de costume tinha um lindo "JL"; chegava a ser até meio... Sei lá, fofo?! Mas claro que não falaria isso em voz alta.

-Ah... Qual é, pare de mentir para você mesma! – Mas que diabos... ?! Chega!

-Quem é você e o que você está fazendo na minha cabeça? - voltei a procurar a voz pelo meu quarto.

-Eu sou sua consciência, logo, sou parte de você, sendo assim você não precisa mentir para mim...

-Hum... Ok... Então, se você sou eu... É, talvez eu goste dele.

-Não, Lily... Você o _ama._

Suspirei profundamente. Ok, até o meu subconsciente já admitiu e sabe que eu amo o Potter. Mas... Ah, que se dane.

- Tá, tá, tá... Eu o amo! - ah... É tão facil falar comigo mesma!

-_FINALMENTE_! – A voz berrou de baixo da minha cama e... ESPERA!

-OH MEU MERLIN! MARLENE, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO DEBAIXO DA MINHA CAMA?! ESPERA! AQUELA VOZ ERA VOCÊ?! – Gritei, jogando o pomo e o pacote para cima e com o coração saindo pela boca de tão rápido que estava.

-Ha! Nada importa mais, Lils... Você acabou de admitir! – ela disse e virou, toda serelepe, para sair correndo do quarto e descer as escadas - VOU CONTAR PARA O JAY! - gritou ela. _Meu Merlin!_

-MARLENE MCKINNON! VOLTE AQUI! - e saí correndo atrás daquele montro.

- James, meu grande amigo, você por aqui? Como vai? Ah, eu tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim para você, qual quer primeiro? – Ela disse (embolando as palavras, de tão rápido que falava) ao chegar ao salão comunal e sentar-se ao lado do Tras-, oh bem, James (acabei de admitir que o amo, acho que pelo menos devo parar de xingá-lo na minha cabeça, mas só na minha cabeça).

Parei um pouco longe deles, mas num ângulo em que James não pudesse me ver. É, não quero passar mais vergonha se a maluca fizer o que pretende.

- Ahn? O que você quer? Pads, que diabos você deu pra essa garota?! – Marlene e Sirius reviraram os olhos, enquanto eu encarava a criatura que se diz minha melhor amiga de um jeito assustador. Ela piscou para mim com um sorriso traiçoeiro no rosto. _Eu vou matar essa garota!_  
- Primeiro a boa ou a ruim, Jay?

Ok, Marlene morrendo em: _Sete..._

- A ruim e depois a boa. Mas fale devagar e pausadamente, sim? – Ele respondeu.

_Seis..._

- Seu pomo caiu na minha cabeça e vai ficar roxo. – Ela disse, fazendo cara de coitada.

_Cinco..._

- Desista, Lene, essa cara só funciona comigo, porque eu sou demais e ninguém resiste. – Six disse, convencido.

- Como diabos meu pomo foi parar na sua cabeça?!

- Digamos que uma certa ruiva esteja agressiva hoje.

_Quatro..._

- Ah, oi lírio. – James disse finalmente me notando e passando a mão nos cabelos, como sempre. Não respondi, apenas continuei encarando Lene, agora com uma sobrancelha levantada. – E a outra notícia?  
- Lils, por quê você não conta essa? – ela acenou para mim.

_Três..._

Encarei-a mais severamente ainda.

– Tudo bem, se você não contar... Eu conto! – ela sorriu maliciosamente - Jay, Lily acabou de me contar qu...-

Ok, agora vocês podem me chamar de idiota, retardada, burra - burra não, eu sou a melhor da turma em muitas matérias – mas a questão é que eu saí correndo de volta pro meu quarto antes que Marlene dissesse mais uma única palavra, ou pelo menos que eu escutasse ela dizendo qualquer coisa.

Não acredito que aquela amiga de um figa falou aquilo para o James... _Com uma amiga dessas quem precisa de inimigos?_

Ao entrar no meu quarto, deitei na cama, fechei as cortinas que a envolviam e coloquei um feitiço para que ninguem conseguisse abri-las. Sabe, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, ninguem podeira me ver chorando, seria simplemente terrivel.

Antes de cair num sono profundo a única coisa que consegui perceber foi quatro meninas entrando no quarto, e uma delas gargalhando, e eu tinha certeza de quem era! Marlene! Ah, ela vai me pagar... _Como poderei encarar o James?_ Tudo bem que as pessoas já disseram isso para ele antes, mas dessa vez EU sei que elas estão falando a verdade e, se ele me perguntar, eu não irei conseguir mentir afinal, ele sempre faz esse tipo de perguntas olhando nos meus olhos e todas as vezes eu luto sem parar para não me perder na imensidão de seu olhos castanhos-esverdiados. Ah... _Que olhos!_

Que diabos de barulho é esse?! Olhei para o meu relogio e percebi que eram 2:13 da manhã. Tirei o feitiço das cortinas e me aproximei da janela.

Abrindo a cortina da grande janela me deparei com um James Potter em cima de uma vassoura, com moletom e uma camisa branca regata colada no corpo, o que deixa todos os musculos do braço muito aparentes, e dava para ver a definição do abdomen dele também... E ah... _Que abdomen! Nossa!_

-Tudo bem se você estiver gostando da vista, mas agradeceria se você abrisse a janela para podermos conversar! - ele disse e no mesmo instante corei, percebendo que meus olhos corriam todo o seu corpo.

-O... O que v-você quer, James? - perguntei depois de ter aberto a janela, sussurrando, mas com a menção do nome dele ele arregalou os olhos... Ah, se Lene já havia dito a ele que eu o amava não tinha porque de eu ficar o chamando de Potter ou Trasgo ou quaisquer outros nomes. A cara que ele fez foi de muita surpresa.

-V-você me chamou de J-james...

-É... É só um nome, não?! Além do mais, se você já sabe de tudo não tenho por que ficar mentindo para você ou tentando te enganar, ou ainda pior, ME enganar.

-Lily... Como assim te enganar? - ele perguntou com uma cara de que realmente não estava entendendo nada, se ele continuar fingindo só para que eu tenha que repetir ele vai me pagar!

-James, é serio, não precisa fingir que não está entendendo nada...

-Mas Lily, eu realmente não estou entendendo nada. Sabe, eu to aqui porque Lene falou que tinh...

-Eu te amo! - Opa! Pera! Ele tá arregalando os olhos. Por que ele está fazendo isso?! _Lily, pense no que ele estava tentando dizer. E pare de olhar para os braços fortes dele, menina!_ – O-o que v-você estava falando mesmo? - perguntei, senindo minhas bochechas começarem a ferver mas ele não disse nada e nem se mexeu. Nem um centímetro, só ficou parado no ar, me olhando. - Potter. Potter! JAMES! – praticamente gritei e olhei rapidamente para trás, vendo se alguma das meninas havia acordado, não percebi nenhum movimento. Quando virei ele estava saindo de seu estado catatônico.

-Você d-disse que me ama! - ele falou sem acreditar, mas isso tinha soado mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

-O que você estava dizendo? - perguntei, sem responder a pergunta dele.

-Que eu tinha vindo aqui porque Lene tinha dito que tinha uma notícia para mim mas depois que você saiu correndo ela começou a rir loucamente e pediu para eu vir te perguntar depois! - ele falou tudo sem nenhuma pausa, o que se fez dificil de entender mas depois do que pareceram uns 2 ou 3 minutos, quando meu cerebro finalmente processou o que ele estava dizendo, fiquei totalmente vermelha, do rosto ao pescoço.

-Ai. MEU. MERLIN! - então quer dizer que Marlene não disse para ele. E no final das contas quem acabou se declarando para ele fui eu. EU.

-É, você acabou de se declarar para mim, Lily - Opa! Eu realmente disse isso em voz alta?! Ta, agora minha cara passou de fervendo para um outro nivel de vermelhidão que até hoje eu não tinha conhecimento. Ele estava um sorriso lindo no rosto.

-James... Eu... - ele não deixou eu terminar a frase pois chegou mais perto de mim e eu me perdi nos seus olhos novamente.

-Lily, fala de novo... - ele disse bem proximo de mim com uma voz rouca. Podia sentir sua respiração quente em meu rosto e ele não parava de chegar cada vez mais perto. Eu não queria resistir. - Lily... – me chamou novamente, só que dessa vez em meu ouvido, o que fez meu corpo todo se arrepiar. E acho que ele percebeu pois continou no mesmo lugar - Lirio, fala de novo, por favor - respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

_Como ele quer que eu fale?! Eu simplemente não consigo! Isso é tortura!_

Como não respondi, ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu estremeci novamente. _Reaja Lily!_

Não consegui resistir, não conseguiria nem se tentasse, os beijos que estava recebendo eram tão quentes e carinhosos que me fizeram virar involuntariamente a cabeça para o lado, dando mais acesso a ele. Mordi meu labio para não deixar nenhum som escapar, mas não foi suficiente, ele venceu. Senti seu labios se tornarem um sorriso no momento em que ele escutou um gemido baixo.

-Vamos, Lily. - soltei um muxoxo quando ele parou de beijar meu pescoço, o que o fez rir. - Por favor, eu prometi a mim mesmo que só iria te beijar quando você dissesse que me amava ou no mínimo admitisse que gostava de mim.

-James, eu... - respirei fundo. Eu já havia dito que o amava! O que ele quer mais?!

-Você... - falou tentando me fazer proceguir.

-Eu... Eu já disse! – Exclamei, envergonhada.

-Lily... – Ele arrastou a voz, manhoso, praticamente implorando com o olhar. _Ah, que se dane!_

_-_Eu te amo! – falei rapidamente, grudando meus lábios aos dele.

Ele pareceu surpreso, não sei se por Eu o ter beijado ou por eu ter realmente admitido que o amava, mas, claro, ele não tardou a corresponder.

Poucos segundos foram os que ficamos parados, logo eu senti sua lingua passar por meus lábios pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, o que eu fiquei mas do que feliz em conceder. Enquanto sua língua dançava com a minha, uma de suas mão foi para minha cintura e a outra ficou subindo e descendo por minhas costas, me deixando cada vez mais quente. Eu havia enlaçado seu pescoço com meus braços, o puxando cada vez mais para perto de mim. Senti seu coração bater mais rápido do que o meu, que estava quase descompensado e nossas línguas começaram a lutar por domínio. Era um beijo cheio de desejo, paixão, um beijo que eu nunca realmente tinha pensado que daria nele.

Sua boca tinha gosto de menta e com certeza eu me arrependi por não o ter beijado antes.

Era simplesmente maravilhoso. Continuamos ali, nos beijando como se fosse pela ultima vez pelo que me pareceram poucos segundos mas eu sei que foram longos minutos pois ao se separar de mim, cedo demais devo acrescentar, James Potter me deixou completamente sem fôlego, e parecia que ele tinha algum plano de me deixar ainda nesse estado por muito tempo, pois depositou vários beijos no caminho para meu pescoço onde começou a sugar a pele, deixando marcas na hora.

Inclinei novamente o pescoço para o lado para dar mais acesso aos seus lábios, que deixavam, a cada beijo e a cada mordida, uma sensação que nunca havia pensado que existia. era um fogo que ia da cabeça aos pés, me deixando sempre querendo mais. Eu estava completamente a mercê dele e subi uma mão para seus cabelos para acariciá-los, enquanto a outra desceu por suas costas, levantando um pouco a sua camisa, sentindo seus musculos.

Quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha eu arranhei suas costas de leve e puxei um pouco seus cabelos, o que o fez gemer. A mão dele que antes estava em minhas costa havia subi do para minha nuca. De alguma maneira ele achou uma brecha em meu pijama e agora sua mão em minha cintura estava em contato com minha pele.

Não aguentei mais e o puxei de novo para um beijo, mas dessa vez eu resolvi atacá-lo. Suguei sua língua e mordi seu labio inferior, apenas isso foi o bastante para que ele soltasse um baixo e demorado gemido, o que, devo admitir, me deixou feliz, e acho que ele percebeu pois logo em seguida fez a mesma coisa comigo enquanto apertava-me em seu abraço.

-James - gemi.

Minha mão estava em seu peitoral bem definido e não parava de descer.

Quando ele me puxou mais para perto dele percebi que estava sendo guiada para trás, andamos juntos até que senti minhas costas encostarem no dossel da cama. Nossos corpos já estavam totalmente colados e eu conseguia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo por causa de sua respiração contra mim. Sua respiração bastante descompaçada. James me pressionou contra seu corpo, dessa vez mais forte e consegui sentir que não era a única que estava completamente animada com aquela situação.

Abracei seu pescoço num impulso e enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, para me dar mais suporte, ele me abraçou mais forte na cintura, me estremecendo. Ele mordeu minha orelha de novo e depois desceu para meu pescoço.

-Como você entrou sem eu perceber? - perguntei com o fio de voz que me restava.

-Sou um maroto, Lily! - ele disse contra minha pele, antes de me deitar na cama, ele por cima de mim. Continuou beijando meu pescoço.

Marlene, e varias outras meninas que já havia ficado com ele, disseram-me algumas vezes que ele era bem calmo no início de um beijo mas isso não aconteceu, isso realmente não foi como o dito a mim.

-As meninas disseram que você era um anjo! - sim, essa era as palavras delas, ok?! Ele soltou uma risada antes de responder em meu ouvido.

-Você me tortura à sete anos, Lils. Esperava o quê?

-Nada! - respondi - Quando Marlene souber, vai ter um treco! - comentei, mas vendo seu sorriso crescer me arrependi profundamente. E para parar com isso o puxei pela gola de sua camisa para mais um beijo. Infelizmente ou felizmente seu sorriso so cresceu contra minha boca.

Suas mão estavam depositadas em minha cintura e ao lado da minha cabeça. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até que James moveu a mão que estava na minha cintura um pouco para cima, levantando de leve minha camisa, para em seguida descer para minha coxa que ainda estava entrelaçada a seu corpo. Nesse momento percebi que estavamos em meu quarto! Quer dizer, em minha CAMA!

-James - sussurrei entre seus labios...

-Hum... – ele continuou me beijando no rosto.

-James, para! – o empurrei de leve com as mãos.

-Hum...

-JAMES! PARA! - disse empurrando ele - Eu... Eu não quero. - disse com restante de coragem me restava, ficando vermelha e me sentando.

-Lily, eu... - ele comçou se aproximamdo novamente.

-Não, James, é serio! Eu... - minha voz falhou.

-Lily, eu nunca te forçaria a nada! Eu consigo me controlar! Te prometo! - ele disse me dando um beijo que teria sido mais que um selinho se eu não tivesse o empurrado.

-Mas eu não! – Eu disse rapidamente e ele sorriu. Ele sorriu! Cruzei meus braços, o que o fez rir ainda mais.

Depois de me acalmar e passar as mãos por meus cabelos vermelhos, arrumando-os eu esperei ele parar com suas risadas. Ele estava con o rosto vermelho e os lábios um pouco inchados e muito, muito, vermelhos pelos beijos que trocamos, presumi que eu deveria estar numa situação parecida, mas eu não deveria estar tão bonita quanto ele estava naquele momento.

-Acho melhor você ir para seu dormitório, já são... - olhei para meu relogio! - Por Merlin! Já são 3:40! Isso, isso quer dizer q-que nós... – Quanto tempo eu fiquei beijando esse menino? - E se as meninas tivessem aparecido? Ai meu Merlin! Onde elas estão?

-É Lils... Relaxa! - ele disse me dando um selinho e levantando da minha cama. - Depois que Lene foi lá em baixo e me viu subir, ela disse que ia segurar as meninas lá. Te espero amanhã no salão comunal, sim? – Ele poderia estar perguntando, mas aquilo soou mais como uma afirmação. Não pensei duas vezes ao balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. - te amo! - ele disse, já em cima da vassoura, que só Merlin entende como, estava praticamente jogada no canto da parede, ao lado da janela.

Levantei e fui correndo em sua direção, inclinei meu corpo para fora da janela e, olhando em seus olhos, respondi:

-Eu também te amo, James!

**N/A: Agradecimento especial a ****McKinnon** **love** **dogs** que fez o desenho que originou essa fic e me ajudou com ela, e a beta mais fofa e tarada que existe, **Holly** **Hot** **Hall**! R&R Por favorzinho... * Lê: carinha fofa do gato de botas* XD

**PS: Desconsiderem os erros de concordância e/ou gramática, etc... **


End file.
